Chased angel
by KuroSatoru
Summary: Yaoi sasuXnaru. O que fazer depois daquela noite? como agir...revelar os sentimentos ou ignorar?...COMPLETA!
1. Chapter 1

**Chased Angel**

Capitulo um

Desde que voltaram daquela missão, dois dias atrás, que a atmosfera entre Sasuke e Naruto andava pesada. Os dois se colocaram numa posição de silêncio inquietante. Era até meio desconfortável puxar assunto, porque, mesmo que se esforçasse Sakura não conseguia ouvir sequer um "a" saindo da boca dos seus colegas ninjas.

Sakura já não agüentava mais aquele silêncio todo. O clima já estava meio pesado, e a pobre coitada não estava entendendo nada.

"Normal o Sasuke-kun ter essa cara... Afinal, é a cara que ele sempre faz, mas o Naruto...?" Pensou meio desconfiada.

"Eles não estão agindo como de costume". Naruto estava sério, e meio irrequieto, parecia que evitava ao máximo falar com Sasuke, não queria nem olhar na sua cara, pelo menos era o que parecia ser.

"Cara... Como isso me estressa" Pensou Sakura, cruzando os braços.

Kakashi que observava tudo afastado resolveu se aproximar:

- Yo! Sakura, o que aconteceu com esses dois?

- Ah, sei lá! Eles estão assim desde que voltamos da missão, dois dias atrás.

- É... Parece que aconteceu algo sério, hã?

- Parece até que são estranhos um ao outro... - Completou Sakura.

Sasuke mantinha os olhos no rio, logo abaixo da ponte onde o time se encontrava. Procurava se concentrar em alguma coisa, tentava de todas as formas, mas seus pensamentos continuavam confusos, vindo à tona em sua mente.

Já Naruto suava frio, ficava andando de um lado para o outro, estava desconfortável. Suas bochechas rubras denunciavam seu mal estar. Deveria tentar alguma coisa, falar algo... Mas não conseguia.

Kakashi continuou a observá-los e chegou a uma conclusão:

- Bem, Sakura-chan, não se preocupe com esses dois... Eles apenas estão um pouco confusos sobre seus sentimentos.

Haviam sidos chamados para mais uma missão idiota. Varrer o chão de um templo bem importante em Konoha. O motivo era simples: O Cachorro que "guardava" o templo, havia feito uma bagunça, e era obrigação do time arrumar aquilo tudo.

Naruto tentava parecer tranqüilo, resolveu que já estava na hora de acabar com aquele silêncio:

- Yoshi! Vamos lá gente, animação pra essa missão!

- Cala boca Naruto ¬¬... - Diz Sakura aborrecida, com uma vassoura na mão.

Sasuke observava tudo aquilo calado. Naruto observava-o de relance:

- Bem, então eu acho que vou limpar por ali... - Disse se afastando, mas foi impedido por Sakura.

- Espera aí Naruto! Você tem que levar o cachorro pra passear!

- Ahhhh, mas eu odeio cachorros!

Sasuke continuava a fazer o seu trabalho monótono e chato, mas não pode deixar de pensar sobre o que havia ocorrido entre ele e Naruto...

"Desde ultima missão, que ele age desta maneira, como se nada houvesse acontecido. Ele está ciente disso, ainda por cima. Será que ele deseja esquecer o que houve...?"

"O que aconteceu naquela noite...".

Ai i-i...Tá bem, eu sei que ta pequeno, mas é só uma introdução """. Eu queria que esse primeiro capítulo parecesse uma espécie de prólogo mas...Ficou meio estranho pra ser um prólogo né?

Bem, mas todo prólogo tem um ar de mistério por trás XD. Ficou misterioso, afinal vc não sabe o que aconteceu com os dois "naquela noite" Sabe? O.õ

¬¬ Ta, talvez saiba e eu estou aqui fazendo papel de palhaça.

Enfim D

O Capítulo dois está pronto, mas eu só vou postar se receber mais de quatro reviws.

E vcs perguntam: "Mas pra quê essa frescura toda porra? T-T"

E eu respondo: "Quatro reviws não é um numero tão alto assim. Isso serve pra eu saber se vcs estão gostando ou não da fic. De que adianta ficar postando fic aqui, se ninguém vai ler?¬¬'

Lógico que eu não sou burra e não vou ficar perdendo meu tempo.

Então é isso, espero que tenham apreciado esse comecinho de fic, e continuem lendo ok?

No próximo capitulo esclarecerei mais dúvidas sobre a fic que eu sei que ninguém quer saber... Vocês querem mesmo é ver o pau cumendo né? XD

Então até mais breve

Beijinhos


	2. Chapter 2

**Chased Angel**

Capítulo 2

"O que aconteceu naquela noite...".

- Yeah! Achei!

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura e Kakashi haviam saído em uma missão tipo B. Precisavam encontrar alguns pergaminhos que acabaram caindo em mãos erradas de ninjas ladrões. Quando souberam que os papeis eram apenas documentos pouco importantes, largaram onde bem entenderam e deram o fora da vila.

Como eram muitos, os papeis, Kakashi resolveu dividir o time em duplas. Sasuke ficou com Naruto, e Kakashi com Sakura.

- Certo, com este... Hai! Completamos a missão, não falta mais nenhum Sasuke! - Sorri Naruto.

- Já está tarde. Nós devemos entregar esses pergaminhos para o cliente amanhã. Graças à idiotice de alguém, eu estou envolvido nessa missão idiota. ¬¬'

- Ei... Quantos pergaminhos você conseguiu achar?

- Provavelmente, muita mais que você, portanto eu ganhei a aposta. Você terá de me pagar um ramen quando voltarmos pra vila.

- O quê? O que disse? Mas Sasukeeeeee! Eu acabei de comprar uma meia nova, eu estou duro esse mês!

- Cala a boca! Isso é problema seu por isso não me chateie com os seus lamentos.

- Quê???? Ai, por que você tem que ser tão frio assim? Ah...

-Oh...

Calaram-se quando viram um brilho vindo de um lago próximo a eles. Eram vaga-lumes, vários deles, uma visão certamente muito bela. Naruto correu em direção a eles e Sasuke foi logo atrás.

- Olha lá! Que legal é a primeira vez que eu vejo tantos vaga-lumes juntos!

O lugar parecia brilhar. Tinha um ar místico, acolhedor. A brisa que vinha do lago era fresquinha, soprava levemente nos rostos dos dois ninjas que se encontravam lá. Os vaga-lumes voavam de um lado para o outro, piscando, pareciam até estrelas em terra.

- Eu não sabia que existia um lugar como esse na floresta! - Exclamou Naruto admirado.

Os dois sentaram-se na beira do lago. O loiro não pôde deixar de sorrir, vendo tanta perfeição em volta de si.

Sasuke o olhou de relance.

- Isso é tão maravilhoso... Sinto-me movido por esses vaga lumes. - Diz Naruto, tentando pegar em um deles, esticando o braço pra frente.

Sasuke agora o olhava fixamente. Aquele seu sorriso puro... O chamava tanto atenção.

Sua boca vermelha curvada. Seus olhos azuis brilhantes, tão marcantes naquele rosto delicado, porem bastante masculino de Naruto. Esferas azuis, que mais pareciam o oceano, davam até vontade de tocar.

Sasuke sentiu-se enrubescer. Queria tocar em Naruto. Sentia que sua pele era tão macia e lisa quando o olhava. Estava tentado a fazê-lo.

"Como é deslumbrante... essa pessoa." Pensava o moreno. "Ele sempre é tão barulhento e irrequieto. Mas de repente, pode se tornar tranqüilo. Há vezes em que ele faz expressões indescritíveis. É tão lindo...".

- Ah é! Quando nos encontrarmos novamente contarei à Sakura-chan sobre esse lugar.

"Eu quero..."

- Certo Sasuke?

"Beija-lo..."

Sasuke enlaçou Naruto em seus braços, e se aproximou de repente. Naruto mal terminou de falar e foi calado por um beijo. De inicio achou que aquilo realmente não estava acontecendo, mas era mais real do pensava. Sentia o rosto em brasa, arregalou os olhos e tentou se desvencilhar, mas sasuke o prendia.

Sasuke apenas sentia a boca de Naruto na sua, macia e suculenta. Queria sugar ao máximo aquele pedacinho de carne rosado que tanto desejava. Naruto acabou se rendendo, fechando os olhos...

"Nós voltamos para casa em silêncio, sem dizer nada sobre o beijo. E agora, as coisas mudaram... Naruto nem olha mais pra mim."

- Ufa! Finalmente terminamos o trabalho. Estou morrendo de fome...- Disse Sakura encostando a vassoura na parede e estralando os dedos.

- O que vamos comer? - Sorriu ela se dirigindo à Naruto que já estava mais sociável. Já Sasuke continuava o mesmo, frio e mergulhado no ar de silêncio. Às vezes olhava a raposa de relance, coçava a cabeça e desviava o olhar.

- Já estou indo! - Exclamou Naruto de repente dando um tchauzinho para os seus colegas.

- Quê? Ei Naruto, onde pensa que vai?

- Comer Ramen, o que mais? Eu sei que você já está enjoada desse tipo de comida Sakura-chan, mas eu não enjôo tão rápido assim - Sorriu e saiu correndo em seguida.

- O Naruto realmente tem tara por Ramen ...

Sasuke que ouvira tudo calado, com as mãos no bolso, não fazia uma cara de quem estava gostando daquela farsa toda. Ele sabia muito bem que Naruto estava fingindo que tudo estava normal, que nada havia acontecido, mas não era bem assim.

"Esse garoto..."

- Então Sasuke-kun, que tal agente...

Mas antes que a garota pudesse terminar Sasuke já havia desaparecido de lá.

- Sair? T.T...Droga, sobrei de novo ¬¬ - Lamentou ela.

"Okay... Eu o beijei sem dizer nenhuma palavra, mas de que adianta ficar calado agora? Naruto está me evitando. Mas porque ele não diz nada...? Por que ele não exigiu que eu dessas explicações sobre o beijo? Isso não é do feitio dele. Logo ele, que sempre quer as coisas bem esclarecidas."

Sasuke estava seguindo Naruto, porque queria deixar as coisas bem claras para ele. Queria conversar e quem sabe... Declarar seus verdadeiros sentimentos que nutria pelo amigo, há tanto tempo.

"E Vou fazer isso agora! Cansei dessa idiotice toda!"

Naruto sentiu seu pulso ser segurado por alguém. Quando virou viu que era Sasuke que o em-pedia de continuar.

- Eh? Sa-Sasuke...? - Disse ele, olhando para a face séria e determinada do moreno.

- Naruto eu... - Sasuke apertou mais o braço do garoto, e olhou penetrante nos seus olhos. Aproximou-se e...

- Hora perfeita de aparecer Naruto!

Afastaram-se. Kiba apontava para Naruto com certa cara de deboche, se aproximando dos dois.

"Merda! Esse cara tinha que aparecer logo agora?" Pensou Sasuke nervoso desviando-se do olhar de Naruto, que parecia confuso.

- Ki-Kiba? Qual o problema? - Naruto tentou disfarçar, mas suas bochechas estavam rubras.

- Eu Tenho que te mostrar algo bem legal, Naruto-kun! - Ele exclamou. Shino veio logo atrás. Já era costume ele aparecer do nada nesses momentos.

- Ele realmente está irritante por causa disso ¬¬ - Disse ele, se referindo à Kiba.

- Huhuhuhuh... - Sorriu Kiba, pegando algo em seu bolso e mostrando para Naruto.

- TADAAAAA! Olhe só!

Era uma cartinha rosa, perfumada. Nela estava escrito "Para Kiba". Parecia uma letra feminina e haviam muitos corações desenhados em volta de seu nome.

- O que é isso? - Perguntou Naruto, pegando a carta da mão de Kiba e olhando-a.

- Uma carta de amor, o que mais? - Respondeu ele todo satisfeito.

- Uma carta... De amor? - Repetiu o loiro, a devolvendo para seu dono.

- Exatamente! Uma garotinha kawaii me parou e deu-me esta carta!

Sasuke não pôde deixar de sentir graça daquilo tudo, e deu um risinho debochado.

- Ei Sasuke, não é porque você sempre recebe esse tipo de coisa é que pode ficar aí rindo da minha cara - Se irritou Kiba. Mas, vem cá Naruto, você já recebeu uma carta também? Já enviou alguma pelo menos?

Naruto não respondeu. Acabou se irritando com aquela pergunta inconveniente de Kiba. Ainda mais num momento como aquele.

- Sei... Você ainda é muito bebê Naruto. Isso é coisa pra gente grande - Disse Kiba se gabando.

- Talvez você consiga marcar um encontro com uma garota daqui a... Uns duzentos anos, hehehehe.

Naruto não gostou nem um pouco do que o seu amigo acabara de falar. Se ele estava se achando o foda só porque havia recebido uma cartinha idiota como aquela, e agora iria ficar se exibindo com aquilo, ele estava redondamente enganado!

- Cala a boca Kiba! Isso não é verdade, e quer saber? Eu já fui beijado por uma pessoa! - Gritou o loiro, já bastante zangado. Só que acabou falando demais...

- Ah é? Por quem? Perguntou kiba, meio desconfiado.

- Por... É... Eu Fui beijado pelo... - Naruto não conseguia responder. Acabara entrando numa fria. Quis dá uma de esperto e acabou revelando o que queria tanto esquecer. Podia sentir o olhar de Sasuke sobre si. Estava vermelho e gaguejando.

- Fala Naruto, Quem? Insistiu Shino.

- Foi pelo... ha...er...eu fui beijado pelo Sa...

- Tsc tsc! Interrompeu Kiba. Sua reação é vergonhosa Naruto. Pra mim, isso tudo é mentirinha sua.

De certa forma, para Naruto foi um alívio. Estava tremendo e só agora percebeu que se tivesse falado mais alguma coisa, ele estaria no sal. Ele e mais certa pessoa que não desgrudava o seu olhar do loiro.

- Amanhã - Completou Kiba - Vou me encontrar com esta garota novamente e irei contar-lhe tudo o que rolou entre agente.

Naruto estava sentindo o coração acelerado e a face quente.

- Agente se vê, Naruto. Dá próxima eu te apresento minha nova namorada! - Disse Kiba, todo feliz, se afastando e Shino calado, indo junto com ele.

- Não acho que será tão fácil... - Comentou o garoto de óculos, dando as costas e seguindo seu caminho.

Só sobrou Naruto e Sasuke. Um silêncio desconfortável se estabeleceu. Naruto estava de cabeça baixa, fitando um ponto qualquer no chão, tentando disfarçar a sua vergonha para Sasuke que se aproximou e disse:

- Então... Quem foi que te beijou mesmo? - Disse ele, sorrindo malicioso.

Naruto o olhou e achou aquilo um absurdo. Estava com a cara mais vermelha que pimentão.

- Você sabe muito bem quem foi Sasuke, portanto não me pergunte! - Deu as costas para Sasuke e começou a caminhar. Só queria ir pra casa o quanto antes...

- E alem do mais, aquilo foi um acidente. - Completou o loiro, sem se virar pra trás.

Agora sim, quem se irritou foi Uchiha, que foi em direção de Naruto e agarrou-o, fazendo-o parar e virar-se para si.

- Então é assim que acaba, Naruto? Com você dizendo que o que aconteceu naquela noite, não passou de um acidente? Você se decepcionou comigo tanto assim?

Naruto o olhava assustado. Sasuke estava gritando. "Acho que eu realmente te irritei, falando que foi um acidente, né Sasuke." Pensou o garoto arrependido.

- Se você não queria que eu te beijasse, por que não me em pediu? Porque você se entregou ao meu beijo?

Naruto não conseguia responder. Sua respiração estava pesada, estava confuso demais. Nem ele sabia o porquê. Sasuke estava tão próximo agora...

- Me diz Naruto, se eu cometi um erro?...Naruto, você tá me ouvindo?

Sasuke largou a mão de Naruto e esperou pela sua resposta.

- Bem... Naquela hora eu pensei que você apenas quisesse ter uma nova experiência me beijando... Respondeu Naruto meio sem graça.

- E você acha que eu sou o tipo de pessoa que faz essas coisas?

- Ah, como eu vou saber Sasuke?...

- Não, aquele beijo foi muito sério... Foi porque eu precisava Naruto.

Suas esferas azuis baixaram sobre o rosto de Sasuke, que mantinhas as expressões leves, porem determinadas. Ele queria que Naruto soubesse que o desejava.

- Eu... Eu, nem sei o que dizer...

- Não diga nada, vem comigo... - Naruto mais uma vez foi puxada pelo pulso. Mas agora o toque estava mais leve. Sasuke queria apenas guia-lo.

- Eu não posso mais esconder isso de você. Eu irei te mostrar o meu verdadeiro "eu"... Só assim você poderá entender os meus sentimentos - Sasuke ia seguindo em frente, enquanto Naruto ia atrás. Não sabia para onde estava indo, mas se sentia seguro. Seu coração batia fortemente, mas uma boa sensação o envolvia.

- Esta, é a primeira vez que eu me sinto assim... Esse sentimento... Não posso entendê-lo... -Sussurrou Naruto.

Sasuke apenas o ouvia.

"Bobo, esta também é minha primeira vez."

Yoooo, oq acharam desta vez? XD. Ficou bem maior o capitulo neh? Mas como eu sou muito malvada, nada de Lemon auhauhsuhs oó

Bem, quero agradecer a todos que comentaram a fic, o cometario de vcs é muito importante para que nós autores continuemos inspirados a continuar a escrever!

Queria poder responder cada um de vcs, mas infelizmente não dá!

Algumas curiosidades: Essa fic foi inspirada em um Doujinshi yaoi de Sasuke e Naruto, eu tentei escrever tudo bastante parecido e tal, mas tem coisa que teve que ser mudada.

Então, não percam o capitulo 3! Com certeza é o melhor , e não deixemde cometar /o/!

Beijinhos


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo três

Nota: Desculpem-me a demora, eu estava sem internet ;;

Naruto sentiu suas costas encostarem-se à parede gelada. Sasuke segurava seus ombros, o olhava nos olhos. Olhos negros penetrantes, junto com seu sorriso malicioso, formavam um conjunto perfeito e excitante.

- Naruto... Eu quero você...

"Esse sentimento... Não pude me expressar com palavras. Apenas com um beijo roubado... Mas eu quero que você me entenda. Quero que saiba o que sinto por você."

O loiro sentia-se tremer, mal conseguia ficar de pé. Sentiu a respiração quente de Sasuke roçando em seu pescoço. Ele começou tocando de leve a boca em sua pele, depois começou a dar beijinhos. Foi subindo até sua face. Beijou suas bochechas que estavam quentes e rosadas. Naruto sentiu derreter por dentro.

O ar estava abafado. O quarto onde se encontravam, tinha as janelas fechadas. Estava quente.

O segundo beijo. Leve e lento. Sasuke prendia Naruto de encontro à parede, enquanto o beijava. Penetrou sua língua dentro da boca de Naruto, explorando cada canto. Já o loiro não correspondia o beijo de língua, apenas deixava-se levar.

- Naruto... - Sasuke se interrompeu - Me dê sua língua... - E voltou a beijá-lo.

As bocas se moviam delicadamente, sugando, lambendo, um se aproveitando o máximo possível do outro. Línguas que se entrelaçavam e se acariciavam. Sasuke já estava ciente do volume entre as pernas que já latejava. Ao mesmo tempo em que Naruto não podia deixar de notar que também já possuía uma ereção.

Estava rubro, a mente um pouco confusa, não sabia o que viria a seguir, não fazia a mínima idéia do que Sasuke faria com ele.

Deixou-se ser conduzido até uma cama. Os lençóis tinham o cheiro do moreno, isso deixou Naruto um pouco mais a vontade. Sasuke deitou-se em cima dele, e deu mais um beijo. Agora mais selvagem mais cheio de prazer e desejo. Queria tocar o corpo de Naruto, cada padeço...

Tirou sua jaqueta o deixando apenas com a camiseta. Colocou uma das mãos por baixo dela, tocando levemente um mamilo ereto. Aquela sensação era incrível. Naruto respirou profundamente quando Sasuke tirou de vez a sua camiseta. Tocou sua barriga e foi alisando-o até se encontrar novamente nos mamilos. Acariciou um deles e depois encostou sua boca. Naruto tremeu, e ficou um pouco surpreso. Nunca havia feito aquilo antes, não sabia como agir, mas era bom.

Sasuke sugou aquele pedaço rosado com convicção, fazendo o loiro arfar. Lambeu, fazendo movimentos circulares com a língua e passou para o outro, repetindo o mesmo processo.

A respiração de Naruto estava pesada.

- O que você pretende fazer agora, Sasuke...? - Sussurrou.

- Todo o seu corpo Naruto... Quero sugá-lo, lambe-lo e chupa-lo até te satisfazer por completo... -Sorriu maliciosamente, beijando sua orelha, e depois voltando a sugar seu mamilo.

- ah... O-o que você quer dizer com isso... - Naruto, já não estava agüentando tanta pressão. Seu membro pulsava dentro da sua cueca. Já se sentia até meio úmido. Para Sasuke o quadro não era tão diferente, mas deveria ser paciente, não queria assustar Naruto.

- Eu quero estar dentro de você Naruto... Tudo o que eu mais quero neste momento.

Sasuke tirou as calças de Naruto. Beijou suas coxas, depois as lambeu, deixando um rastro de saliva por onde passava, e em seguida massageou o pênis ereto de Naruto por cima da cueca.

- Aahhhhh...O que - Gemeu o loiro que já se encontrava fora de si. Aquele mar de emoções o deixava louco e confuso. Era demais!

Sentiu sua cueca ser arrancada e depois suas pernas serem levantadas. Agora estava completamente exposto para Sasuke. Sentia muita vergonha, até tentou abaixar as pernas, mas Uchiha o em pediu, segurando-as com firmeza.

- Sa. Sasuke... Eu... Por favor, chega... - Estava muito embaraçado, não sabia como reagir com aquilo tudo. Era bom, mas sentia que era proibido demais.

- Relaxa... - Sussurrou o moreno acariciando sua barriga e depois as coxas. Vai estar tudo bem Naruto, confia em mim, ta bem?

- Eu... Tá bem... Eu confiarei. - Respondeu, fechando os olhos e tentando relaxar o máximo que podia.

Sentiu seu membro ser envolvido levemente pela a mão de Sasuke. Gemeu. Era quente aquele toque.

Suas mãos agora faziam movimentos com os dedos, massageando em volta. Naruto não estava agüentando aquilo, queria gritar.

- Ah... AAaaah...Eu...Eu não agüento...

- Você gosta disso Naruto? Ou quer que eu pare...? - Murmurou Sasuke, no pé de seu ouvido.

- Não... - Gemeu Naruto - Não pare... Ah!

As mãos ágeis e macias de Uchiha proporcionavam um prazer incrível para Naruto. Este que já não podia conter mais os gemidos e suspiros.

Seu pênis estava duro, totalmente ereto. E Sasuke continuava a masturbá-lo, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem leves, que foram ficando mais rápidos na medida em que Naruto gemia e suplicava por mais.

Antes que ele pudesse se satisfazer por completo, Sasuke o virou de costas. O loiro não havia entendido porque aquilo, mas protestou, soltando um pequeno abafo de indignação.

- Calma... Agora que vem a parte boa. Sasuke levantou seu abdômen e abriu as suas pernas, deixando a mostra seu ânus rosadinho, que estava molhado com um pouco de sêmen que já havia escorrido. Sem cerimônia, Sasuke começou a lamber aquele canto, procurando afastar mais as pernas de Naruto.

- Sasuke! O que é isso? - Protestou ele, assustado. Estava se sentindo exposto demais, mas não podia mentir que aquilo era bom.

- Já não disse para confiar em mim? Relaxa... Você está muito tenso.

- Humm... Ahh... Sasuke... Para, para com isso...

Enfiou um dedo dentro, fazendo o loiro gritar de prazer.

- Não, eu não vou parar. Você pode estar falando isso, mas eu sei que no fundo você nega. Você quer mais Naruto e eu vou te dar muito mais...

Enfiou mais um dedo, e assim, começou a fazer movimentos circulatórios, levando Naruto a loucura.

Com a mão livre, voltou-se novamente para seu membro, molhando-o ainda mais.

"Eu... ainda, não posso me expressar, falar o quanto eu te adoro Naruto, por isso quero te dar o maior prazer o mundo."

- Sasuke eu vou... - Ele já não podia mais segurar, seu corpo já tremia todo, denunciando que iria ejacular a qualquer momento.

Aproveitando-se disso, o moreno acelerou mais ainda os movimentos, até sentir o sêmen quente molhando sua mão.

- Ah! Ahhh... Ah... Sa. - Antes que pudesse terminar, foi virado e beijado mais uma vez. Um beijo doce, de língua, que o fez relaxar totalmente. Depois recebeu um monte de beijinhos na face. Estava ofegante, totalmente entregue à Sasuke.

- Agora é minha vez... - O ouviu dizer, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Voltou-se novamente para as penas de Naruto, lambendo suas coxas e sua virilha e depois levantou suas pernas. A região se encontrava molhada por causa do sêmen, isso era bom porque a penetração não iria ser tão dolorida, mas Sasuke tentaria ser o mais gentil possível. Não queria machucar Naruto em hipótese alguma.

Finalmente tirou a roupa que tanto o incomodava, expondo seu corpo para o loiro, que enrubesceu.

Dessa vez enfiou três dedos, alargando a sua entrada. Naruto mordia o lábio inferior que já estava bastante vermelho, para não gritar de tanto prazer. Amassava o lençol que cobria a cama, todo desarrumado.

Era agora. Sasuke se afastou, olhando Naruto nos olhos. Seus olhos tinham um tom Azul turquesa, puros, brilhantes. Como aquele ser era lindo. Lindo na sua inocência e fragilidade. Queria possuí-lo agora!

- Sasuke... - O moreno se aproximou colando os corpos.

- O que, Naruto...? - Ofegou ele, penetrando parcialmente seu membro.

- Me beija...

Quando penetrou por completo, os dois gemeram em uníssono.

Sasuke encostou seus lábios com os de Naruto, sugando-os de leve, como na primeira vez. Sentia o coraçãozinho do loiro pulsando rápido, sua respiração entrecortada. Sorriu, acariciando sua face, olhando em seus olhos.

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim... Perfeito. Respondeu. Continue...

Sasuke entrou mais, e depois saiu, lenta e delicadamente dentro de Naruto. Os dois gemiam, se acariciavam, abraçavam-se, colando ainda mais os corpos molhados de suor.

Os movimentos que Uchiha fazia com os quadris foram ficando mais rápidos, as estocadas mais fortes, o prazer aumentando cada vez mais.

Naruto sentia-se nas nuvens, e queria que seu parceiro penetrasse mais fundo. Moveu os quadris junto com o outro, formando uma dança louca e sensual com seus corpos.

A hora estava chegando. Sasuke se movia rápido dentro de Naruto, ofegando, gemendo, gritando.

- Ahhhh...ahhh...ahhhh! Naruto, você é muito gostoso...

- Ahh! Sasuke! Mais rápido!

As duas mãos se entrelaçaram. Os olhos se encontraram.

- Sasuke Eu vou... ! ahhhh, aahhhhh...nnnnh...Eu não posso mais segurar!

- Na... Naru... aahh! Naruto!

A ultima estocada. Lenta e funda, completada com a ejaculação de Sasuke dentro de Naruto, fazendo os dois gritarem de alívio e prazer.

Naruto também gozou de novo nas mãos de seu parceiro. Os dois ofegavam.

- Ahhh... Sasuke... Eu... Eu te amo! - Sussurrou naruto, com a respiração pesada, gemendo.

Sasuke ofegante, não pôde conter um sorriso de felicidade por ter ouvido aquelas palavras sendo proferidas por Naruto.

Não pôde acreditar que depois daquilo tudo, quem se declarou foi o Loiro e não Uchiha que não conseguiu expressar seus sentimentos.

" No final, foi você quem disse as palavras que eu nao pude dizer...Eu te amo Naruto."

Os dois se abraçaram. Sasuke encostou sua cabeça no peito de Naruto e adormeceram.

Sasuke um dia ainda diria a Naruto essas três palavras que nem um beijo roubado poderia expressar.

FIM

Nota da autora: Agradeço a todos que leram e gostaram da fic e principalmente os que comentaram. E se vc não comentou, só pq acabou não quer dizer que não possa mais, comente! XD

Espero que tenham gostado realmente da fic, eu escrevi com muito carinho pq adoro esse casal. Quem sabe, em breve eu não escreva mais não é?

Então até a proxima/

Marcelle 2007


End file.
